Thank You To Who Ever The Hell Invented Skype
by InuHanyo Jamie
Summary: Kagome met him online during a Skype browsing, after being forced to create an account. Now the are almost like best friends but heres the thing. They haven't even met in person before. And How the hell did they meet like this, in her dorm room tied to s chair, naked on her Kitchen counter. And she met his demon. And not HIM in person. TWO-SHOT AU!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Just a Two-Shot Originally one shot that came to mind I guess as I Face timed one of my Newby Co-Workers to give him tips. ((And let me tell you he is smexy! X3 Just don't tell him I said that!)) So I hope you enjoy and I am terribly sorry about the seriously late update for Full Blooded!**

* * *

**3rd person kagome pov.**

* * *

Writing Style:

"Skype" -Kagome voice- Underlined

**"Skype" Inuyasha voice- Bold**

"normal"-Talking in person- Normal text

* * *

One-Shot _**(NOW A TWO SHOT!)**_

Thank you to whoever the hell invented Skype

* * *

"So I told him: Koga, I seriously am done with your playboying around while you have a _girlfriend_ literally across the hall from you."

**"Yeah... what did he say after that?"**

"Oh the ussual: 'Baby, please don't accuse me of such antics. I was only being friendly to her'. I dumped him after that."

Kagome was skyping with one of her friends that she just so happened to meet online one day after she was _forces_ by her friends to create an account on skype. They swore they were going to skype her but they never did. Once.

So she was looking at random people on there and then a little message appeared in the screen. It read:

_BigBadPup would like to skype_

_Yes or no_

She didn't even know who this person was. She didn't know if it was a male or a female. She didn't even know if it was demon or human. See demons and Humans got along in this century unlike along time ago after the great dog demon was brought down.

_Oh the hell with it._ She rolls her eyes and clicks the yes button twice. Not even a few seconds later her screen was filled with a picture, no live video, of a male demon, with striking golden eyes, and cute little dog ears ontop of his head. He was laying on a bed with his head resting on his arm.

**'Hey." **He rumbled, huskly.

She gaped like a fish. "Hi..."

And thus a beautiful relationship started. They have never seen eachother outside of their computers, but they have learned things about eachother. Like for instance, He goes to the same college as her, only he is a senior, and she is freshman... Her first year and his last year. He is at the west side of campus and she is at the north side of campus. His favorite color is crimson and her favourite color is grey. And others being that he is studyong to be a pediatrician and she is studying in cullinary school. A child doctor and a cook. He is 24 while she is only 19. A five year age difference. Not that she cared.

His name is... Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers on the other end. **"Babe... Baaaabe!"**

Inuyasha had always called her babe ever since the second day the talked over Skype. She was kind of worried at first about this, thinking she was cheating on her now exboyfriens, but he assured her it was the friendly way of the word'babe'. Like a girls best friend calling her boo or bae. Just this is the guy version.

Kagome blinked."Oh sorry... I was just... Never mind." She giggles some.

Inuyasha just smriks at her. **"What was his reaction to that?"**

Kagome rolls her eyes. "He nearly fainted when I said the words. But after he got over the shock he started to laugh." Kagome looked away from him as she slid into a sitting position against her headboard. "Then... then he said: You can't leave me. I won't allow it. No one has ever dumped me, kagome. I won't get rid of you. I challenged him by saying: Well yeah like you can keep me. I said we are through so its done. I don't want this anymore, I am tired of you. After that his eyes started to bleed red into them and he lowered his head. He told me that he would make me pay, but he hasn't done anything yet."

Inuyasha growls lightly. **"you better watch your back. I never liked the sound of this koga guy. What is he?"**

Kagome looks back at her computer screen to where he was laying on his red sheets. "What do you mean' what is he.'?"

Inuyasha cocks his head to the side. **"What is he. Human, demon... or like me, a half demon?"**

"Demon." Kagome says.

**"Hmm." **Inuyasha rumbles. **"What breed of demon?"**

"Wolf."

**"**_**WOLF!**_**" **Inuyasha growls, the whites of his eyes turning a pale pink. **"Fuck! A fucking wolf! What level is he?" **The more he talks the pinker and darker his eyes get.

"He is a senior too. Inuyasha please calm down, I can practically feel your demon blood surfacing from across the campus." Kagome lays back down on her bed and gives him the best innocent look she can muster. She has to calm him down some.

She had only seen him in his full demon form once over skype. _He_ had called _her_ in _his full demon state._ She was slightly startled. He told her everything that had happened and why the hanyo _inside of him_ was unconscious. She figured out that he had three sides to him. His human, demon and inuyasha the hanyo, all in one body. And his demon had told her so himself. The deep voice of Inuyasha's demon was far more attractive than she'd have imagined. Inuyasha had told her the night before his demon had skyped her about both sides. She had alread meet his human, on the night of the new moon multiple times. But this was the first time she had meet his demon. He said he would give Inuyasha control once he woke up. And that was a long hour of talking and Inuyasha's demon just staring at her. His demon was very attractive to her. With his blue pupils and his red corneas. The purple stripes on the side of his cheeks was what brought up the great dog demon of the west. She found out that Inuyasha was his son.

But that was at least a few weeks ago.

**"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess my demon is very protective of you, ever since you meet him that one night." **Inuyasha rubs the back of his neck awkwardly glancing away before looking back at her.

"obviously. Are you okay?" Kagome asks after his eyes turned back to their normal looking shape and the corneas turned from pink back to white.

**"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm serious. If he does something to you and I find out, I cannot promise that my demon will not surface and tear him apart." **Inuyasha growls, clenching his fist for emphases.

They talked for a few more hours. Just talking about how many girlfriends he has had, how many times she fucked a guy (Which she told him none and he seemed pretty shocked that she was still a virgin.) He said that he couldn't count how many times he screwed with someone which made her gag on the inside. They talked about how they got into what they are studying for. He said the reason why he was studying to be a pediatrician, was because when he took his niece to the doctor because her mother and father were out on a business trip, and he was in charge of her till they got back. She was sick when they left her to him so he took her to the doctor and there were so many sick and hurting kids, or pups as he called them, in there suffering, and he wanted to help them. She told him that she wanted to be a cook because her great grandma was a professional cooker at Kiku, the most famous japanese restaurant in Tokyo, Japan.

Then her door bell rang.

"Inuyasha hold up a second, some one is at my door. I'll be right back."

**"Okay, just leave this on so I can make sure it isn't that wolf."**

Kagome just rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

"Yes who is it?" Kagome asks opening her door with the latch still in place, keeping it where only half of her face was showed to the person on the other side of her dorm door.

"I told you kagome, I won't let you go." The demon growls.

"K-Koga? No... No, Koga stop! Please..." Kagome begs as she backs up. Koga, her exboyfriend, breaks the latch that was still connected to the wall, and struts in like he owns the place, like he has something to prove, some old rival that needs to be settled. He sniffs the air and growls at the smell of her.

"You should have just stayed with me Kagome. I don't want to do this, but I have too." Koga growls and stalks towards her.

"Koga stop this. I told you to stop your playboy stiff that you were doing... a-and you didn't. We're done koga! Koga?" Kagome gasps as he pulls out a knife from his back pocket. It was one of the kitchen cooking knives. Her and Koga were taking the same class. She was wondering why she couldn't find that knife. Koga had it... and he was planning to kill her with it.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispers. "Inuyasha please help!" Kagome screams as Koga lunges at her. Koga brings the knife down her chest and across her stomach, leaving nasty, deep gashes in her perfect skin. She screams out in pain and pushes a hand to her left breast to try to slow the bleeding there and she presses a hand to her stomach, her hand barely covering the wound. She whimpers out Koga's name as he chuckles at her.

Her vision was going blurry from the blood loss. Kgoa stuck her arm, from her shoulder down to her wrist, in a twist, on her arm. She whimpers in pain, not having enough strength to scream again. She has to get to her computer, to where a yelling half demon was. She shoves Koga and he falls, breaking her glass coffee table. She runs to her bedroom not bothering to close her door. She just needed to talk to Inuyasha. To tell him to help her.

**"Kagome! Kagome..." **Inuyasha says, getting closer to the camera, in a hurt voice. **"Kagome, w-what happened!?" **He could feel his demon blood boiling and his demon howling inside his head. His human was yelling at his demon to do something and he demon kept howling back at him that he was trying but Inuyasha wouldn't let him out.

"I-Inuyasha, please... don't let him kill me... help me. Apartment 3...23..." Kagome's world goes black and she falls to the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha starts to see red, his vision getting redder and redder by the second. He knows the smell of the wolf and he knows the smell of blood it should be easy to find them. As his demon takes control he whispers as he shuts his computer.

"I'm coming mate. Don't you dare die on me!" His demon takes full control now. The stripes on his cheeks appear and his pupils change to blue and become undialated. His claws lengthen in size going from just one inch to two inches. His senses heighten ten fold and his ears twitch angrily.

"Just hold on, damn it!" he shouts as he jumps out of his window, breaking it in the process.

He slashes at passing trees as he runs towards the northern side campus. Every step he takes, her blood gets stronger and stronger in his nose. He knows she is in pain. Damn it, he knows how to take that pain away from her. He is a pediatrician.

He jumps up to a building to take a short cut. He swings onto a pole sticking out from the side and swings unto a ledge of a balcony. From there he jumps upwards grabbing a hold of another balcony rail and flinging himself higher. He makes it to the top and crouches low, sniffing the air for her blood scent and the wolf's scent.

He locks onto it and jumps off of that build onto another. He can her the half demon screaming at him to not kill any one as he jumps from building to building. He tells him to shut the fuck up and both of them, half and human, stay out of it. That his mate was in trouble and all be damned if she got hurt. He will not let her die on him. He will not let her die!

Her apartment, or dorm as she liked to call it, was not that far away he made it under ten minutes and he jumps up onto the thrid floor balcony. The first thing he notices is that the blood smell is coming from the door he is in front of. His instincts tell him to break the glass and save his mate. And he does. He jumps through the glass door and into the living room where he sees Kagome, in all of her naked flesh, tied to a chair on the counter in her kitchen. She looks so tired and he can smell the arousal of the wolf. He can smell the blood coming from her body and coming from some of her most private parts. His demon swears is the wolf had fucked her in any way then he was going to kill the bastard.

"Ah, look who came to visit. Kagome, dear, is this the guy you are fucking? Aww he's to adorable." Koga sneers as he walks back in with only his boxers on. He goes over to kagome and roughly pulls pn her hair making her chest pop out and her head to snap back. She cries out, from around the gag that was placed in her mouth. Tear leak from her eyes as she opens them to look at Inuyasha. He is in his demon form, her mind screams. This is the first time she has ever seen him in person. And it sadly has to be like this. With her naked and nearly dead. all she remembered was waking up tied to a chair on her counter in her kitchen, _naked_. And with Koga between her legs as his finger pumped in and out of her. His claws had cut inside of her cunt. She wasn't wet at all and this had hurt her badly. He had tried to make her wet by sucking her clit but she just thrashed and kicked until he stopped.

"inoyata.." Kagome tries to call from around the gag rag in her mouth.

"I told you no talking kagome." Koga tsks at her. He glances back at the demon inuyasha and smirks. "Lets she how he likes it when you get punished!" Koga roughly bits down on her right nipple making it bleed. Kagome yelps and then whimpers, more tear streaming down her face.

Inuyasha growls, fiercely. He was so going to kill the bastard. A slow and pain full death.

"How did you like that dog bo- ack!" Inuyasha lundges. He was going so fast kagome nor Koga could see him. Then Koga was pinned to the floor, with two inches of claws stuck in his neck. Koga gasps for air as Kagome whimpers above them. Koga grimances and sticks his claws into Inuyasha's arms. The Demon growls at Koga before bringing his right ahnd up and slicing it down upon Koga's face. It cuts his right eye all the way down to his chin. Koga screams out and pushes the demon off of him. Koga cover his bloody eyes with a growl, then leaps at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha wouldn't have it. He grabs Koga by his face and squeezes. Tightly.

He can feel Koga skull cracking under his grip. Koga's jaw cracks first, it sanped out of place and Koga screams again. Next was his nose. It broke under his palm, clushing like a grape and Koga yells out. He yells for him to stop.

"Why should I!?" Inuyasha growls, his red eyes glaring at Koga's frightened blue ones. "Answer me: Why should I!?"

"Please man! I swear I didn't mean for this! Honest!" Koga scrutches his eyes closed.

"Honest my ass, you wolf shit. Kagome has told me enough about you, and I am so fucking sick of the things you have done to her. She deserves someone better than you, ya filthy bitch. She deserves someone... Someone like me." He snarls in his face. "I plan to kill you Koga. I plan to kill you now!" He squeezes hard on his skull.

"Intuyatha! Phwlease, swop!" Kagome cries through the gag.

Inuyasha glances over at her as she struggle to get her binds undone. He drops the half dead, well more than half dead, Koga to the floor as he stalks over to her. She trembles slightly, Not exactly afriad of him. No, she feels very safe around his demon. His red eyes were comforting in a strange way, but they soothed her fears, so did his purring.

He was purring to make sure she doesn't get scared. He doesn't want her to be scared of him, especially when she is bare assed naked in front of him now. He glance down to her chest. He left breast was cut from the left to the right, her right breast was less harmed but her nipple was bleeding pretty badly. He looks lower until his gaze reaches her stomach. A long dash, a deep one at that, goes straight down her abdomen. He looks lower and her thighs were scratched and her womanhood was bleeding badly. Blood poured out of her slit, slowly. Inuyasha growled. His mate was fucking hurt!

"I'm going to take care of you once we are in my apartment, Kagome. You will have no infections because of that bastard." Inuyasha growls and cuts the binds away from her hands, neck and feet. He gathers her bleeding, naked body into his arms hold her to him as she sobs silently.

"If I see you near her again, Wolf, I will personally castrate you." And with that the dog demon took off into the night.

* * *

OMD THIS SEEMED SHORT!

**AN- hey guys! I am back woth this two shot! The next chapter will be a lemon and sorry if you are a Koga fan, but I didn't kill him, I promise! And The lemon is obviously and InuxKag so if your into inuxkag lemons then this is your two-shot!**

**I am terribly sorry about Full Blooded guys. I will update soon! I just haven't finished writing the chapter for the update. And School starts back monday so It will take at least a couple of weeks between updates. But I will update full blooded by sunday night! XD**

**Review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Okay here it is the second and last chapter for this two shot! Please review and enjoy!**

**3rd person kagome pov. **

**WARNING: LEMON (IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF PLEASE LEAVE)**

Writing Style:

"Skype" -Kagome voice- Underlined

**"Skype" Inuyasha voice- Bold**

"normal"-Talking in person- Normal text

One-Shot _**(NOW A TWO SHOT!)**_

Thank you to whoever the hell invented Skype

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the struggling girl in his arms. He could tell she was tired from fighting Koga and from trying to get her binds undone. Her wrist are raw and were currently covering her chest, and pressing as hard as she could muster from her half awake state, to stop the bleeding. Her breast hurt and every time his demon jumped from building to building, it would make her body jerk with the force of his landing. She wanted to stop before she threw up on her and him but nothing was in her stomach so she just dry heaved. He would stop of a second on a building and just rumble and purr till she finishes her dry heaving. His arms would tighten around her legs and back every time he jumped, to make sure she didn't fall asleep. He would tell her, nearly beg her, to stay away and not go to sleep. His deep voice soothed her, made it stop hurting for a second as she focused on his voice.

"Will be there soon." He growled, casting his red eyes down to meet hers. "I will take care of you."

He could smell the chemical he used to drench his claws in. It was a deadly chemical to interact with. If even a single drop got into your system it would kill you. The chemical is called Naraku. Naraku was a burning and drying chemical. It made your blood catch fire and it also dried ever ounce of liquid from your glands in your body. It was very very deadly. There was not a cure or it, and Inuyasha had seen _Children_ die from it. It was the color of chrome, anyone could get it mixed up, if they weren't human, with different metals.

"You will not die on me!" He snarled as he fled from the roofs and to the ground running at top speed. He was almost as fast as a cheetah, if not faster, running almost seventy five miles per hour. "I won't let you."

"Inuyasha..." She calls. He had taken the gag our of her mouth as he ran away from her dorm. He had called the police, they had told him to stay, but he didn't. He had to get her to his dorm room and get her taken cared of. A bath should soothe the cuts and burns but he need to sniff her out for the infection of the chemical Naraku.

He looks down at her as he continues to run. He grunts telling her that he heard her.

"I-It hurts. I-I can't breathe." She gasps a little, her breathing getting choppy from the way the wind blew into her face. He notices this and turns her body to were her back faced the wind, her head buried in his neck.

His apartment was so far away on the way back, it seemed like. No matter how fast he ran the further it seemed to get. Damn it.

They reach his apartment and he flies through the door and the female at the desk went to greet him but gasped when she saw Kagome. She covered her hand with her mouth. She knows Inuyasha but she has never seen him like this.

"Do I need to call an ambulance!?" She freaks out pulling at her hair.

Inuyasha growls at her, glaring straight through her. "No. I will kill you if you tell anyone about you have seen tonight." And with that he takes off up the stairs to his second floor dorm.

**.X.X.**

Inuyasha slams the door shut with his foot and he takes Kagome straight to his bed room. His bed was big and when she was placed upon it, she found it warm and comfortable. She curls up into a ball, her wounds still bleeding, and now onto his bed. She sighs in pain, it came out shaky.

"I'll be back." He turns and walks out of his room.

She never knew how much pain she was in until he had left her laying there. She became cold and started to shake. God she was so tired, and sore. Everything in her body had hurt her. She had almost got raped by her exboyfriend. By her _Ex_boyfriend. Had almost _raped her_!

Inuyasha came back a second later, a first aid kit in his hands and some weird-looking bottle. He gave her a serious look that told her not to worry about it, that its what was need to help her. Inside the bottle was a clear blue liquid, filled with white cotter balls.

He kneels before her at the side of his bed, and he sets the large first aid kit down. He opens the bottle and holds up one of the cotton balls. Her hands clutch her chest tighter.

"Do not worry, this will not burn. Its more of a cooling sensation, it will make your wounds feel cold, okay? Will you allow me to do this? Even in this state?" He looks into her eyes.

She nods, still keeping her eyes on the cotton ball in his hand. She trust him as a doctor, She knows he knows what he is doing. At least his eyes were starting to turn back to there natural color. He keeps looking in her eyes and soon they change back to there normal golden yellow, and his stripes disappear and his claws shorten. He sighs as his body shakes before her eyes on the floor.

"Inuyasha..." The corners of her mouth hurt as well, the gag had stretched her mouth beyond belief.

"I'm okay... will you set your arms down and lay on your back? I promises I won't do anything to take advantage of you. Just think of me as a doctor right now." He move the cotton ball closer to her.

She hesitates and little and looks down at the cotton ball and then back up to his face. Then back down to the cotton ball. He said it wouldn't burn...

"You can take a bath or shower afterwards if you would like."

And he just said she could bathe... She turns onto her back, still keeping her eyes on him and shakily removes her arms from her chest.

Inuyasha wanted to kill the bastard all over again. He wanted his blood on his fingers. He wanted the bastard to fucking die for the pain he had caused this beautiful women that lay before him. The bastard should rot in hell. The cuts all along her gorgeous skin were bleeding slowly, at least. And her breast would be sore for at least a week. He body would take time to heal, maybe a couple weeks, three at the most. Bed rest was needed for her.

He gently dabs the cotton ball against the cut going do her belly. He smiles, softly, when she gasps and shivers as a small grins forms upon her face.

"Told you it would be cold. Does it burn?"

"No..." Kagome blushes when she catches his eye, heavily. She has never been naked in front of a man before and it was sooo embarrassing.

"Do not worry, Kagome." He starts to rumble in his chest, his eyes sparkling with trust. "I will not take advantage of you. I am just your friend, a doctor. Well more like a childrens doctor but still I know how bad wounds and infections can get." He chuckles lightly, pulling out another cotton ball.

He hesitates when he reaches her left breast. This wound seemed to be the worst of them all. It was oozing blood and it was starting to turn purple. Inuyasha feared that she might have got the Naraku in her.

"I-It's okay, Inuyasha. I... I turst you." She turns her head to the side, facing him. Her whole face flushed brightly.

Inuyasha nods and swallows heavily, making his adam's apple bob up and down once. He gently but shakely places the cotton ball above her left nipple where the cut resides. It was a deep cut so the cotton ball sunk into it. She gave a pained moan and he gently rubs her side that was facing him.

"It hurts." SHe groans and tosses her head the other direction to keep from looking at him. But he didn't look away from her face, he kept his eyes trained on her face, only to look down far another cotton ball after removing the bloody one. He looks down at the cut and sighs in relief. If the Naraku chemical had gotten into the cut it would start to spew out blood as soon as the cotton ball was removed. He sets the new cotton ball into a different place in the cut and she tenses as the pain comes back more. She groans and he laces their fingers together.

"I am almost done, Kagome." He looks back down at her breast.

_'Dog saliva.' His demon whimpered. How the hell did that come to his mind? _

_'What do you mean?' Inuyasha asked him._

_'I mean what I mean. Dog saliva. There is something in your spit that will heal this cut quickly. Lick her.' The demon shrugged._

_'I-I can't d-do that!' Inuyasha barks at him in shock._

_'If you don't... I will.' his demon starts to force his way out._

_'N-No! No... I'll...I'll do it. I'll do it!' Inuyasha forces his demon back._

_'Good take care of our mate.' The conection was cut between him and his demon._

'Our... Mate? Mate...' Inuyasha looks down at her again.

"Kagome, can I... try something?" Inuyasha blushes lightly.

"W-What is it?" Kagome asks, squeezing his fingers.

"Dog saliva. I-If I l-l-lick your wounds, they will heal m-much faster and you will be less sore. That's an opption." He looked up to her face.

Kagome blushes heavily. Let him lick her? She just met him in person, almost raped and he is offering her the most quickest way to heal. Maybe she should take him up on his offer. She nods her head and looks away, covering her eyes with her arm. She had just agreed.

He blinked. She had agreed... She had fucking agreed!

He rises above her and he looks at her again but her eyes were closed and behind her arm. He lowered his head down to her left breast. He gently blew on the cut before darting his tongue out and running it over the full cut. He does it again and she give a little mewl in approval.

He was kind of shocked about the noise that came from her but he continues with his cleaning. Her cut was starting to pull together so he backed off of it and watched as it healed before his eyes. Her looks over to her right breast and grimaces. That had to hurt.

Instead of licking he takes her nipple into his mouth and gently suckles on it. Kagome gasped and looked down at him.

"What a-are you doing?" She blushes more.

He looks up at her with the her nipple still in her mouth. He continued to suckle on it, drawing the infected blood from her breast. He just looked at her, and stared as he suckled. Her blood didn't taste good with poison, but he keep pulling it out of her blood stream. After a few minutes of suckling he licks her nipple and it starts to close up. He looked back up at her and just stared. He could she the pain in her eyes and the trust. A lot of trust in her eyes. He bends down and grabs the hair at the sides of her head and makes her arch her neck up and head to go back towards the headboard. He scrapes his fangs along the base of her neck gently before licking it from her collar bone all the way to her lips where he shoved his tongue in her mouth, kissing her.

Fuck what he said about not taking advantage of her. He treats children not grown women. He got hard instantly as she kisses him back with as much force. He could smell her arousal and her blood mixed together and it just made him painfully hard. But he can have his way with her not until she is healed.

He licks back down her body before stopping at her belly button. He kisses he stomach gently and head further south. He stops at her bleeding cunt. The blood flow had stopped mostly but it was still bleeding none the less. He could see her clit twitch slightly as she looked down at him. Her face was so red he feared that she might not be getting enough blood throughout her system.

_'The small of her... hehehe.' His demon growls. 'She smells so good.'_

_Inuyasha groans in agreement. 'But I can't use her like that. She's hurt.'_

_'Just take care of our mate.' His demon growls in pleasure at the thought of tasting her._

He attached himself to her clit first to give her a distraction for when her searches for the cut inside of her. Her being a virgin ment that she was going to be tense at first but with him working her she won't be for long. He licks her clit gently before taking it in his mouth and suckling gently. He knew from previous women that suckling the clit hard would be a bit discomforting, so he did it gently.

Heh, he was no virgin.

"Hold still now." He tells her before attacking her clit again.

"Why- Ah! Inuyasha..."

He gently probs the first part of his finger inside of her and reaches up with his other hand to rub the patch of skin bellow her belly and just about her cunt, right where her womb would be. He looks up at her as her sucks at her clit, lightly scraping it with the curve of his fangs. His golden eyes were so hot to look at in this position they were in. They made her body heat up and pool of liquid heat to settle to where is other hand was bellow her belly.

He unattaches from her clit and looks down at his finger. The cut was right at the begging of her pussy so his tongue could easily reach it. He pulls his finger out and it was covered in blood. He pops it into his mouth and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He blood was so delicious without the taste of poison mixed in, but with her arousal. He growls lustfully at her and sticks his tongue into her pussy and licks at the cut there.

"Inuyasha!" She grabs a hold of his head and grinds into his face.

The cut seals right away and all that is left was to finish her off. He sticks another his finger back into her and slowly slips another in with her. She tenses momentarily but he starts to rubs the patch of skin bellow her belly and she untenses instantly.

"Ah! Oh inuyasha, that feels so good!" She blushes harder. Her face was so hot.

He attacks her clit again and suckles gently again while slamming his fingers inside of her. She yelps in pleasure, and hold his head still.

"Inuyasha!" She calls loudly as she cums.

He lightly tapped her hip and she released his head. He looks up at her and he smile gently. She pants and smiles back then giggles.

"Well?" Inuyasha asks. "How do you feel?"

"I f-feel... wow." She laughs breathlessly. "That was amazing!"

Inuyasha crawls up her body and gently lays himself onto her. He foot rubs his calf and he smile more. She reaches up and kisses him, just a peck on the lips.

"Can I get a bath now?"

Inuyasha laughs out loud and nuzzles her neck.

"Sure... but one thing."

"And whats that?" She asks.

"Thanks to whoever the hell invented Skype.

**AN- whelp here she is. The last chapter for the two shot. No Lemon Butta LIME! Yummy yummy lime for your perverted minds! XD =} **

**Please review! X3**


End file.
